Tributes, Demigods, Wizards, and Dauntless read: Divergent
by imlegitdemigod
Summary: Some of your favorite heroes from The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus, Harry Potter, and Divergent are sent to a room to read the book series they have come from! Starting with the one and only Divergent series and will move on to the other series in this order: The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, and finally the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus! Now discontinued :(


**Hey guys! I decided to make a story of Four huge fandoms reading their own book series (Even though its put under a Percy Jackson/ Divergent Cross over) These fandoms are: The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Divergent, and of course Percy Jackson.**

** Here are the people reading the books together from each series!**

**Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank Hazel, Grover, Thalia, and Nico.**

**Divergent: Tris, Four, Marlene, Christina, Eric, Caleb, Peter, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Will.**

**The Hunger Games; Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Gale, Prim, and Johanna.**

**Harry Potter: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Ginny, Draco, and Luna.**

**Now that I got that cleared up lets begin!**

* * *

_**Tris's POV**_

"What did you do to get us here, Stiff!" Peter screamed at me.

"I didn't do anything!" I yell back, crossing my hands over my chest.

I don't know how it happened. One minute I was hanging out at dinner with my friends and my boyfriend, Tobias, the next minute I'm here in a room with four large cream colored couches, a sort of coffee table in the center with stacks of books on each one.

Tobias opened his mouth, ready to yell at Peter when a kid who looked around 15 with curly brown hair and tan skin burst through one of the two doors that were on two walls of the room, directly across form each other.

When seeing us his eyes widened.

"PERCY!" he hollered. "THERE MORE PEOPLE HERE OTHER THAN US!"

The thunderous sound of footsteps were heard and 8 teenagers walked in.

"Repair boy, this better not be a joke," snapped a girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope colored eyes.

"I'm not, Piper!" the boy who Piper called repair boy protested and flung his arm over in our direction.

"Who are you guys?" Tobias demands, gripping onto my hand.

A teen with messy black hair and sea green eyes, who must've been the leader of the group of teens stepped forward.

He was probably one of the most strongest looking people I've ever seen. The teen opened his mouth, about to say something when two more groups of people burst through the door.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" questioned a boy around seventeen with flame red hair and freckles.

A girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes sighs in slight irritation.

"I don't know, Ronald," she says. "But we all must've been brought here for a reason," she says the last part to everyone in the room.

I then noticed something. There were four groups of people, and four large couches. Was each group suppose to sit on the couch? It would seem reasonable, but I wasn't sure.

"How about we all sit down and introduce each other?" suggested a girl with curly blonde hair and gray eyes.

A murmur of agreement was heard from most people in the room, except for Peter, Eric, and teen with white blonde hair.

I sat down on one of the couches, Four sitting down with me on one side, and I was shocked when I see my brother Caleb sit on my other side.

"Caleb?" I ask in shock and he nods and smiles at me.

"It's good to see you, Beatrice," he says, nodding at me slightly as all of the people I know sit down on the couch Four, Caleb and I are sitting on. The other three groups sat down on the other three couches.

"I'll introduce myself first," volunteers the teen with messy black hair and sea green eyes. He was sitting on the end of the couch and was holding hands with the girl with curly blonde hair and gray eyes.

He shoots a quick look to his friends.

"Full introductions or short introductions?"

The girl sighs.

"If you said your full introduction, we'll be here for five years,"

The teens on the one couch laugh together and the guy ignores them.

"I'm Percy Jackson, and I'm seventeen," Percy says.

"Annabeth Chase, 17 years old." the girl with curly blonde hair says.

A guy around his early twenties with curly hair that was tucked under a Rasta cap and a start of a wispy beard introduces himself as Grover.

The rest of the teens on the couch in order were Thalia, Nico (who honestly scared me), Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel.

"I'm Harry Potter, 17 years old," introduces a guy with the same messy hair as Percy. But that's pretty much where the similarities end between the two teens. Harry had a lightening bolt scar, and wore glasses.

Soon it was my turn to introduce myself, along with the rest of my friends.

When it got to my turn, all I said was,

"Tris Prior, 16 years old,"

Tobias stiffens next to me before he bluntly says,

"Four."

Soon everyone in the room was introduced.

I studied the books on the table intently.

"There's a note," I hear Annabeth say, getting up from the couch and picking up an old looking piece of paper. "Should I read it?"

"Yes," Eric snaps angrily, like there was no need to have asked the question in the first place.

Annabeth shoots an evil glare in Eric's direction, causing him to shudder slightly before she began to read.

The note explained that there were books we had to read about each others lives.

The peoples lives we were going to read about were Percy, Harry, Katniss, and me.

I instantly felt scared. _Are they going to hear all of my thoughts through the initiation?_

"Who's book are we going to read first?" Finnick asked, staring down at his hands.

Everyone slowly looked over at me.

Caleb sort of nudged me and I looked around the table at the Four stacks of books.

I knew the one with the pin of a bird wasn't the book of my life, I have never seen the symbol in my whole life.

"The note says Tris that the book about your life is called **Divergent**."

I nod my head shortly and pick up the book with the Dauntless symbol and went down and sat where I was sitting only a few moments before.

"I guess I'll read first," I say and I begin reading.

* * *

**I know, it isn't the best start to the story, but it'll get better as the story goes along, I promise! **

**Which series should our favorite heroes read after Divergent? Comment in the reviews!**

**Thank you guys for reading and please review, favorite, and follow! I will try adding a few more characters from each series in here!**


End file.
